Toi, le père que je n'ai jamais réellement connu
by Luciferou
Summary: (Univers des 2P) Cruel, violent, terrifiant, horripilant, haïssable, méprisable ... Ce sont les qualificatifs qui traversent à chaque fois l'esprit de Matthew William lorsqu'il pense à son père. Mais que sait il réellement de cet homme et que ferait-il s'il découvrait le sombre passé de l'homme dans les yeux duquel il a toujours voulu exister...
1. Hangover et cœur brisé

Privet Camarades!

Voici une histoire sur les 2P qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. Mes partielles étant terminées et mon inspiration miraculeusement revenue (après plusieurs mois de RTT, tch!), je vous poste la première partie!

Personnages: 2P Canada: Matthew William, 2P France: François Bonnefoy, 2P Angleterre: Oliver Kirkland, 2P USA: Alexander Jones, et d'autres nations qui ne sont que mentionnées.

Couple(s): 2P Angleterre/2P France

Avertissement(s): vulgarité, violence.

J'ai décidé pour cette histoire de m'inspirer de la vision qu'a le fandom sur la relation entre 2P Canada et 2P France, tout en modifiant quelques éléments, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je puis vous l'affirmer c'est un _happy ending_!

* * *

><p>Matthew William sentait que cette journée allait mal se terminer, tout comme elle avait horriblement commencé. Hier, il avait passé la soirée avec son abruti de frère américain à cause d'une finale de hockey et il se retrouvait maintenant avec une horrible gueule de bois. Il se félicita d'avoir pensé à prendre ses lunettes (même si elles n'allaient pas avec le costume qu'il avait été obligé de mettre) sinon la lumière du soleil lui aurait explosé le cerveau.<p>

Il eut un haut le cœur devant cette image « hautement poétique » et franchement dégueulasse, et soupira puis but une gorgée d'eau. Il était fatigué et en avait ras le cul avant même que le _meeting_ mondial ne commence. Il préférait rester isoler dans son pays que de voir toutes ces têtes de cons psychopathes et puis il ne voulait absolument pas _le_ voir.

Il grogna sombrement, penser à _lui_ l'horripilait toujours autour autant et cela ne risquait pas de s'arranger.

La porte s'ouvrit et plusieurs nations entrèrent dans la salle de réunion. Allemagne, qui semblait être tombé du lit, tentait de nouer sa cravate tout en essayant de ne pas perdre ses papiers en chemins. Il était suivi par les sombres frères italiens qui étaient toujours élégamment habillés (l'un en noir et l'autre en blanc) et qui semblaient toujours autant se détester – une question de Nord, de Sud et d'argent, il ne savait pas trop mais pour ce qu'il en avait à foutr... faire – et d'Espagne qui n'avait pas son air psychotique peint sur le visage.

Ils le saluèrent rapidement mais il ne répondit que par un grognement, un par ce que c'était tout ce qu'il était capable de faire vu l'état de son cerveau et de deux par ce qu'il avait pas envie d'être poli, surtout si cela pouvait en déplaire à _certain_.

Quelques minutes passèrent et le défiler des « plus grandes puissances mondiales » commença jusqu'à ce que presque tout le monde soit installé. Il ignora son enfoiré de frère qui semblait être frais comme un gardon et écouta d'une oreille faussement attentive les remontrances de la nation anglaise, qui portait un de ses nœuds papillons colorés qui s'accordait avec son costume trois-pièces gris avec de fines rayures verticales turquoises (heureusement qu'il portait ses lunettes, Angleterre était trop... lumineux), qui trouvait son comportement _ungentlemanly_.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et il sentit son corps se crisper entièrement et une aversion totale tordre son ventre. À part son abruti de frère et son ancien tuteur britannique, il ne supportait personne... mais _lui_.

_Lui_.

_Lui_ avait un statut particulier.

_Lui_, il le haïssait.

France parlait d'une voix vide et monotone dans son téléphone – comme s'il pouvait y avoir une _fucking_ âme dans cet être – avec une cigarette à moitié consumée entre ses doigts, des lunettes de soleil reposaient sur ses cheveux blonds-blancs attachés en catogan, certaines mèches s'en échappaient et partaient dans tous les sens. Les traits de son visage étaient tirés, des cercles noirs cernaient ses yeux violets toujours aussi indéchiffrable. Un lourd manteau noir écrasait sa silhouette et il semblait flotter dans son ensemble trois-pièces noir.

Il était vraiment pitoyable et pourtant Matthew ne pouvait pas empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur et de s'inquiéter, il se détestait pour ressentir cela.

Son cœur et son cerveau étaient vraiment trop cons... c'était sûrement à cause de la gueule de bois.

Il vit Angleterre s'approcher de la nation française, après que celle-ci ait raccroché, et il grimaça lorsqu'il lui donna un baise-main, un sourire de prédateur aux lèvres. France resta impassible et tira une latte sur sa cigarette. Il souffla un nuage de fumée sur le visage de l'anglais qui ne s'en offusqua pas et qui sourit de plus belle même.

Ils échangèrent quelques mots et la nation britannique guida le français vers leurs places en posant une main sur le bas de son dos. Geste téméraire et très osé car France détestait les contacts physiques.

Matthew regarda les deux blonds s'asseoir et il avala la bile coincée dans sa gorge. Il ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un pouvait vouloir passer volontairement du temps avec le français et encore moins que quelqu'un, comme Angleterre, puisse en être fou amoureux.

Il n'y avait rien d'appréciable ou d'aimable en France, il n'y avait que les ténèbres et cela il l'avait appris il y a longtemps.

Matthew passa la réunion à être perdu dans ses sombres pensées. Il sursauta et grogna lorsque l'amerloque-végétarien qui lui servait de frère abattit sa main sur son épaule. Il se retourna et lorsqu'il vit le sourire goguenard du brun. Il ne put se retenir plus temps, il se jeta sur lui. Ils se retrouvèrent à se rouler sur le sol comme des ivrognes et non comme les puissantes nations qu'ils étaient censés être.

Il réussit à prendre le dessus et il commença à étrangler son frère coincé sous son bras lorsqu'il vit le regard rempli de mépris du français. Son corps se hérissa et un grognement sourd s'éleva du fond de sa gorge.

« Quoi ?! » Cracha-t il. « Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça, _old man_ ! »

France renifla dédaigneusement et se détourna, comme si Matthew ne valait pas la peine de gaspiller son temps. Encore une fois le canadien sentit son stupide cœur se briser alors qu'il savait qu'il n'avait rien à espérer du français. Il se releva soudainement, une haine sans nom traversant son corps.

« On en a pas fini, _old man_ ! »

La nation française l'ignora et commença à partir, suivit par Angleterre. Matthew serra les poings et s'avança à grands pas pour les rattraper. Un fois derrière le français, il posa violemment sa main sur l'épaule frêle du plus petit blond.

« Oï ! J'ai dis... »

Le temps sembla se figer lorsque le canadien sentit le puissant coup de coude frapper son ventre. Son corps se plia en deux mais son calvaire n'était pas terminé, il avait fait l'erreur d'approcher France avec l'intention de lui faire du mal et le français réagissait toujours de la même façon lorsque cela arrivait.

Le blond aux yeux violets attrapa son poignet dans un mouvement rapide et précis, il lui tordit ensuite son bras derrière son dos, le brisant presque, et avec sa jambe, il faucha ses chevilles et fit tomber son corps tremblant de douleur, face contre terre. Il toussa lorsqu'un pied s'abattit sur son dos, l'oppressant et l'empêchant de respirer.

Il leva difficilement les yeux et vit le français toujours aussi impassible tirer sur sa cigarette. Son cœur rata un battement en voyant la même et éternelle déception se refléter sombrement dans ces yeux.

« Tu es toujours aussi faible, décidément les choses ne changent pas. » Souffla France dans un nuage de fumée avant de quitter définitivement la salle sans un regard en arrière.

Mathieu frappa violemment le sol de son poing en le voyant partir. Il avait à nouveau été battu et humilié par _lui_.

Par son _père_.

* * *

><p>J'espère que cette partie vous a plu, je vous à bientôt pour la suite!<p>

Cordialement

:3


	2. A cup of tea, s'il vous plaît

Privet Camarades!

Voici la deuxième partie! Enjoy! *3*

Personnages: 2P Canada: Matthew William, 2P France: François Bonnefoy, 2P Angleterre: Oliver Kirkland

Couple(s): 2P Angleterre/2P France

Avertissement(s): vulgarité, violence, mort.

* * *

><p>Matthew grogna d'agacement et frappa à la porte de la maisonmanoir du britannique. Son ministre voulait qu'il profite de son séjour à Londres pour donner certains documents importants. Il se retrouvait donc comme un glandu à attendre que son ancien tuteur ait la _gentillesse_ de lui ouvrir.

Il entendit un joyeux « j'arrive » et la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Angleterre vêtu d'un tablier vert avec un lapin marron dessiné sur le devant, eut un grand sourire en le voyant, cela éclairait son visage et faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus ornés par d'épais sourcils.

« Mattie ! Je suis si heureux de te voir ! »

« J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant... » Murmura-t il sombrement. « Mon boss veut que je te donne des documents importants... Donc... Me voilà. »

Le visage de l'anglais se fit pensif puis son habituel sourire réapparut.

« Laisse-moi t'offrir quelque chose, on parlera affaire après une bonne tasse de thé ! »

Le canadien opina brièvement, il essuya ses pieds sur le tapis du perron, enleva son manteau et son écharpe, le laissant en jean et en chemise polaire rouge à carreaux et suivit la nation plus âgée. Ils s'installèrent dans la cuisine et Matthew fixa d'un air vide le cadavre sur le plan de travail.

« Qui est-ce ? » Demanda-t il pour faire la conversation, habitué à ce genre de « surprise ».

Angleterre, qui était en train de préparer le thé, leva la tête et une lueur de compréhension éclaira ses yeux.

« Un problème réglé. » Murmura mielleusement le britannique. « _Mister_ Kurt a tenté de volé des informations hautement confidentielles pour les vendre aux plus offrants, cela était extrêmement _rude_. J'ai donc du m'en occuper. »

« Je vois. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi je pose encore des _fucking_ questions... » Dit-il en plaçant une pièce dans le pot à juron posé innocemment à coté de lui par l'anglais qui le connaissait trop bien.

Le blond aux yeux bleus ne fit aucune remarque sur son écart de langage (il avait payer son tribut après tout) et posa le plateau avec le service à thé sur le comptoir et commença à servir la boisson chaude. Matthew ne remarqua pas Angleterre verser le contenu d'un petit flacon dans la tasse qui lui était destinée et il ne remarqua pas non le sourire conspirateur qui se dessina discrètement sur les lèvres de son ancien tuteur.

« Cela est extrêmement inconvenant de ma part d'avoir laisser _Mister_ Kurt ici, j'espère que ce thé, venu tout droit de la collection personnelle de notre reine, saura me faire pardonner. »

Matthew leva les yeux au ciel et but avec plaisir la boisson chaude. Il n'y avait que chez le britannique qu'il pouvait en boire d'aussi bon.

« Comment vas-tu depuis... »

« Ne me parle pas de _lui _! » Coupa-t il froidement.

« Je ne comprends pas, vos peuples respectifs s'apprécient énormément ! Je me demande ce que François à bien pu faire pour mériter une telle réaction de ta part à chaque fois. »

« Si nos peuples s'apprécient c'est pas ce qu'ils ne savent pas qui il est réellement ! Et demande-toi plutôt ce qu'il n'a **pas** fait. »

Angleterre soupira doucement et savoura son thé, il n'était pas possible de raisonner le blond à la boucle rebelle lorsqu'il était dans ces états là. Un drôle silence s'installa entre eux mais le canadien ne s'en plaignit pas, profitant de la présence apaisante de son ancien tuteur pour calmer la fureur qui s'était réveillée en lui.

Ils finirent leurs collations et Matthew tenta d'aider mais Angleterre lui demanda gentiment de se rasseoir car il était soit-disant inconvenant pour un hôte que de faire travailler ses invités. Il décida de changer de tactique et de faire son visage triste.

Le britannique leva les yeux au ciel et rit gentiment.

« Tu peux m'aider en rangeant dans l'armoire du salon le service à thé que je viens de laver, pendant ce temps je vais m'occuper de _Mister_ Kurt. »

Matthew se leva et prit délicatement le plateau entre ses mains. Il se dirigea ensuite d'un pas prudent vers le salon, faisant attention à ne rien faire tomber. Ses efforts faillirent être réduits à néant lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce à vivre et qu'il _le_ vit.

France était allongé sur le canapé, un épais plaid sûrement fait par Écosse ou Angleterre lui-même reposait sur lui. Il vit son corps bouger lentement au grès de sa respiration qui était paisible. Chose rare car le français était connu pour son sommeil léger voir inexistant.

Il s'avança prudemment dans la pièce, ne voulant pas réveiller la nation endormie et affronter _son_ regard. Il rangea lentement les pièces de porcelaine, une par une, et lorsqu'il termina, il ferma les portes de l'armoire en bois sans un bruit.

Il voulait sortir d'ici le plus rapidement mais la présence de son père l'en empêchait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais le fait de savoir l'autre nation aussi vulnérable était étrange. Il s'approcha prudemment du sofa comme il le ferait avec un monstre qui pourrait se réveiller et tout détruire sur son passage. Il se retrouva à coté de lui et fut surpris de voir à quel point France semblait paisible et... humain.

Son père n'avait jamais été humain pour lui. Il était l'ombre qui hantait ses nuits depuis des siècles, pas cet homme qui dormait innocemment au milieu des coussins colorés et qui était perdu dans cette couverture trop épaisse.

C'était franchement perturbant de le voir ainsi...

Pris d'une pulsion, il tendit lentement sa main vers le cou du français. il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passerait s'il comprimait la trachée, s'il voyait son père étouffer et s'immobiliser dans une mort éphémère. Il s'arrêta cependant. Il voulait prouver sa force à la loyale, montrer au français qu'il n'était pas faible et qu'il n'était pas une éternelle déception.

Il replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de l'endormi et frôla du revers de ses doigts la joue blême de la nation française.

Un bruit de tonnerre retentit soudainement et il sentit comme un hameçon tirer sur son nombril.

Et tout devint noir.

* * *

><p>Il resserra ses bras autour de son corps et pria les dieux de venir le sauver.<p>

Il était seul et il avait peur. Ses membres tremblaient sans qu'ils puissent les contrôler et des larmes brûlantes coulaient sans fin sur ses joues. Il avait honte de pleurer, il était bientôt un homme, un guerrier, et pourtant ses yeux versaient sa peur et ses tourments.

Il entendit soudainement un crissement de pas et il sentit l'effroi tordre son ventre. Il se plaqua contre l'arbre derrière lequel il s'était caché et retint son souffle. Il voulait fusionner avec l'écorce et disparaître à jamais de ce monde.

« C'est donc là que tu te cache. » Constata froidement une voix grave.

Il laissa échapper un petit cri et leva ses yeux. Il croisa le regard incendiaire d'un homme et cela lui rappela le sang qui avait été versé et qui recouvrait son visage et son corps. Il resta silencieux et regarda l'homme imposant, son visage acéré et ses yeux incendiaires l'effrayaient et son aura l'oppressait par sa puissance.

« Suis-moi. » Ordonna l'homme vêtu d'une armure recouverte de sang.

Il baissa les yeux, secoua la tête et détourna son corps de lui comme si cela pouvait éloigner le danger. Il ne voulait pas suivre cet homme qui avait tout chamboulé, il voulait partir, loin, très loin d'ici.

« Suis-moi... » Recommença lentement l'homme, l'impatience se faisant clairement entendre dans sa voix. « Ou je coupe tes bras et tes jambes pour que tu sois plus docile. »

Il gémit piteusement mais obtempéra, il se redressa difficilement sur ses jambes tremblantes et garda les yeux baisser, ne voulant pas croiser le regard carmin de son oppresseur. L'homme s'avança vers lui, l'attrapa sous les bras et le souleva contre son torse malgré ses protestations. Il glapit en sentant le bien qu'il serrait contre lui depuis sa fuite tomber sur l'herbe verte.

« Tu as gardé sa tête. » Remarqua placidement l'homme qui continuait le serrer contre lui.

« C'est tout ce qui reste de Maman... » Gémit il tout en essayant de se dégager en se tortillant et en appuyant ses bras contre le torse recouvert de fer. « J'ai besoin de faire les rîtes funéraire si-sinon... »

L'homme ne bougea pas et renifla légèrement amusé.

« Elle est morte, l'enterrer ne la ramènera pas à la vie. »

« Mai-mais... » Tenta-t il de protester.

« Tais-toi. Nous partons. »

Il baissa la tête, vaincu, et des larmes recommencèrent à brûler de ses yeux fatigués. Il était trop faible et sa faiblesse était la cause de tous ses maux. Il devait devenir fort s'il voulait survivre mais il était fatigué, si fatigué.

L'homme resserra sa prise autour de lui, coupant son souffle et écrasant ses côtes, et commença à marcher vers le village qu'il avait vainement tenté de fuir. Il redressa la tête et regarda par dessus l'épaule de son ravisseur, il sentit sa gorge se nouer en voyant sa mère, portant ses vêtements de guerre, ramasser la tête tranchée et le regarder partir. Il tendit la main vers elle et cria.

« Maman ! »

Le visage de sa mère se tordit de tristesse et elle détourna les yeux. Il sentit son cœur se briser et il commença à se débattre pour pouvoir s'échapper et la rejoindre.

« MAMAN ! »

Une larme coula sur la joue pâle de sa mère et elle disparut, le laissant seul dans les bras de l'homme qui avait tout bouleversé.

Le laissant seul au monde.

* * *

><p>Matthew se sentit reprendre conscience et se demanda ce que pouvait être ce bordel. Il avait effleuré la joue de son père et il avait l'impression d'être retourné dans le passé. Passé qui n'était pas le sien. Il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il n'était plus dans le salon de son ancien tuteur mais dans une pièce entièrement vide et blanche.<p>

« Il était déjà si mignon à cet âge, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mathew se retourna dans un bond surpris et regarda Angleterre qui riait derrière sa main. Il grogna et insulta mille fois le britannique dans sa tête car cela ne pouvait être que de sa faute, à lui et à ses plans farfelus et surtout stupides.

« Angleterre, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! » Demanda-t il en se retenant de hurler.

« Matthew, voyons, je t'ai déjà dis de m'appeler Oliver. Nous sommes un famille après tout. »

« Famille mon cul ! Et réponds à ma question ! »

Angleterre soupira et claqua des doigts. Un « pouf » retentit et un petit pot apparut devant le canadien qui loucha et regarda l'objet flotter dans les airs. Il grogna en reconnaissant le pot à jurons et fouilla dans ses poches pour trouver une pièce. Il la plaça à l'intérieur de la fente avec plus de force que nécessaire et foudroya du regard son ancien tuteur.

« Viens t'asseoir avec moi, une longue conversation s'annonce. » Soupira le britannique en faisant un vague geste de la main qui fit apparaître deux fauteuils, l'un en face de l'autre.

Matthew grogna et s'installa de mauvaise grâce dans le fauteuil, il regarda Angleterre s'installer avec son élégance habituelle et croiser les jambes.

« Maintenant que nous sommes installer, peux-tu nous dire, _please_, où nous sommes ?! » Demanda-t il faussement polit.

« Nous sommes dans le monde entre le monde conscient et le monde inconscient. » Expliqua calmement son ancien tuteur sans relever l'impertinence de son ton. « Plus précisément, nous sommes dans le monde entre le monde conscient et le monde inconscient de mon François adoré, sa psyché en quelque sorte. »

Le canadien fit semblant de vomir en voyant l'air énamouré qui se peignait sur le visage de son ancien tuteur.

« Je ne comprend pas comment tu peux l'aimer, il est tellement... _lui _! » Dit-il comme si cela pouvait tout expliquer.

« François est un peu froid, c'est vrai... »

« Froid ?! » Coupa le canadien ahuri. « C'est l'homme le plus frigide que cette terre ait pu porter ! »

« C'est ce qui fait son charme. » Ronronna d'une voix grave le britannique. « Attiser la flamme et réussir à éveiller la passion en lui est un merveilleux exploit. »

« Ça me dégoûte surtout ! »

Angleterre fronça ses épais sourcils – ce qui était généralement mauvais signe – décroisa ses jambes et posa ses avant-bras sur ses cuisses. Ses yeux bleus le scrutaient intensément et le canadien détourna le regard mal à l'aise.

« Ceci est la raison de notre présence ici. »

« Comment cela ? »

« Ton attitude envers François m'intrigue et je vais découvrir pourquoi tu agis ainsi. »

« Pourquoi ?! » Cria-t il. « Je vais te dire pourquoi ! C'est très simple, je le hais ! »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

Cette question posée calmement, avec douceur même, le prit au dépourvu. Il grogna et foudroya du regard le britannique qui ne sembla pas être affecté. Ce qui eut don de l'énerver encore plus.

« Je le hais... » Commença le canadien avec un calme à peine maîtrisé. « Par ce qu'il a tout fait pour. »

« Hm... » Répondit pensivement l'anglais.

« Il n'y a pas de « hm » ! Pendant des siècles j'ai tout fait pour qu'il m'accepte malgré le mal qu'il m'a fait ! J'ai tout fait pour qu'il me reconnaisse au moins une fois ! Une fois ! C'est tout ce que j'ai jamais demandé ! » Finit-il par craquer en se levant brusquement de son fauteuil. « Mais j'ai compris que cela était vain et j'ai abandonné ! Et j'ai commencé à le haïr car la haine est tout ce que je peux ressentir quand je pense à lui ! »

Angleterre se leva à son tour et posa une main douce sur son épaule. Son cœur se calma et il sentit son corps se détendre à nouveau.

« Tu te sens mieux ? »

« Je... Oui. »

« _Good_. Maintenant nous allons nous rasseoir et je vais tout expliquer. »

Le canadien acquiesça et se posa confortablement contre le haut de son fauteuil, quelque peu apaisé. Il était peu habitué à exprimer ses sentiments, préférant tout garder pour lui, alors crier ce qu'il gardait enfoui à l'intérieur de son cœur lui avait fait du bien et semblait avoir alléger son âme, aussi ridicule que cela puisse sonner.

« _So_... ? » Demanda-t il légèrement impatient, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

« Je crois qu'il y a de très nombreux malentendus et de non-dits entre François et toi. »

« Tout est très clair pourtant, il méprise mon existence même et il me l'a très bien fait comprendre. »

« Tu as vu ce garçon ? »

« Je... oui. » Répondit Matthew prit au dépourvu.

« C'était François et ce jour là, il a compris qu'une nation devait être forte pour survivre. »

« Où veux-tu en venir ? »

« Je veux que tu comprennes que tout n'est pas tout noir ou tout blanc, et que je veux te montrer que François n'est pas le monstre sans cœur qui hante tes pas. » Expliqua calmement le britannique en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

« Tu veux que je lui pardonne après tout ce qu'il m'a fait ?! »

« Je ne veux pas que tu lui pardonnes mais que tu le comprennes. »

Matthew se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux sur ce qui devait être le sol. Il ne savait pas quoi faire ou comment réagir. Il n'avait pas envie de revivre la vie de son père, il n'avait pas envie de le comprendre. Pour lui, le français n'était qu'un « homme » froid et sans pitié qui méritait sa haine. Et pourtant, une partie de son esprit voulait savoir, voulait comprendre.

Il laissa échapper un sourire à fendre l'âme et plongea son regard dans celui de son ancien tuteur.

« Bien. Montre-moi. »

Angleterre sourit et claqua de nouveau des doigts.

Tout devint noir.

* * *

><p>J'espère que cette partie vous a plu, je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite! *3*<p>

Cordialement

:3


End file.
